


Nevado 14 de julio

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un descuido de Inglaterra, cierto objeto mágico se encuentra en el salón de su casa sin ningún tipo de protección, a la vista de curiosos. Francia, siendo el mayor de los curiosos, no vacila a la hora de acercar sus manos a esa extraña lámpara. Por culpa de uno o de otro, ambos tendrán que pasar el 14 de julio más frío de sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevado 14 de julio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Advertencias: Esto es algo inverosímil. Lo más importante: Inglaterra y Francia son, más o menos, pareja. Pero no es AU. Es algo extraño, tonto y hasta fluff. Ah, y hay headcanons Alebellosos con los que posiblemente solo Alega y yo estemos de acuerdo; siento si alguien no los comparte y le disgustan.

―¿Pero se puede saber dónde estamos?

―Esto pasa por tocar lo que no debes, jodida rana.

―O por tener objetos raros en tu casa, cejudo mío.

Francia e Inglaterra llevaban cerca de media hora caminando por el arcén de una carretera desértica (imaginaban que debido a las altas horas de la madrugada que debían ser), cubierta de nieve y a unas temperaturas que, podían predecir, no superaban los 10 ℃. La media hora anterior se la habían pasado discutiendo sobre cómo de estúpido se veían el uno al otro.

Hacía una hora exacta —controlada por el reloj de Inglaterra— que estaban en aquel lugar perdido de la mano de Dios. Pero hace una hora, también él recordaba que eran las ocho de la mañana, y a ese país todavía lo cubría un negro cielo nocturno. Sí, ambos deducían que no se encontraban en ningún punto de Europa.

―¿La carretera no se acaba nunca? ―volvió a cuestionar Francia con tono lastimero.

―Si supiéramos al menos dónde estamos…

―Tendrías que haber cogido ropa de abrigo.

―¡Claro! En pleno mes de julio, ¡en eso estaba pensando! ―ironizó Inglaterra, quien lo único que llevaba tapándole el pecho era su camiseta de The Rolling Stones.

Pero su situación actual tenía un porqué, por supuesto.

Todo se remontaba a hacía hora y media, a las siete y media de la mañana en Londres. Inglaterra no amanecía todavía cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa sonando repetidas veces, las suficientes como para despertarlo. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, con los ojos medio pegados del sueño, y abrió la puerta para encontrarse una no-muy-grata sorpresa.

―¿Francia? ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer a esta hora de la mañana? ―preguntó molesto porque lo despertara, conociéndolo, a saber por qué tontería.

―Muy buenos días también a ti, Inglaterra. ¿Puedo entrar? ―Inglaterra, pese a no estar del todo conforme con una visita a esa hora, le dio paso.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón, aunque Inglaterra se dispensó unos momentos para ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa (aprovechando para tomar su móvil, su cartera y… cierta cosa que le daría a su invitado más tarde), pasándose después por el baño para lavarse la cara; lo necesitaba. Cuando bajó nuevamente a donde se encontraba Francia, vio a este mirando de forma curiosa una lámpara que tenía sobre la mesa, oyéndolo decir algo como «qué gusto tan horrible tiene».

―Ni se te ocurra tocarla ―advirtió, entrando a la sala, aunque enseguida añadió―: No quiero que la rompas, tiene muchos años.

Francia elevó ambas cejas, algo receloso.

―¿Se rompe al tacto? ―preguntó irónico, a lo que solo recibió una mirada con la misma advertencia a la anterior dada.

―Espera sentado mejor, voy a hacer té… ―informó, yendo hacia la cocina.

Pero estaba claro que Francia no iba a querer esperar sentado, más teniendo ya la intriga de por qué le prohibía Inglaterra tocar aquella lámpara. Aunque no pudo investigar demasiado pues el dueño de la casa, quien solo había puesto el agua a calentar, regresó.

―¿Por qué sigues ahí? Te he dicho que te sientes y dejes la lámpara ―le ordenó, acercándose a él, y apresuró el paso cuando notó cómo Francia dirigía su mano a ella.

―Oh, venga, Inglaterra, ¿qué hace? ¿Es algún tipo de lámpara de la juventud? ¿Te suaviza la piel y esas cosas…?

―¡No la toques!

Inglaterra gritó lo último antes de abalanzarse sobre Francia, en un desesperado intento por retirarlo, pero lo único que logró fue que ambos tocaran la lámpara al mismo tiempo. Segundos más tarde, los dos países fueron a parar a la carretera donde seguían ahora, de noche y, tal como exclamó Inglaterra a los cinco minutos de ponerse rumbo a ninguna parte, con «qué jodido frío».

La nación británica se preguntaba cómo iban a volver si ni sabían en qué punto geográfico estaban situados. Soltó un suspiro, queriendo ser paciente y serenarse en un momento como ese, por lo que acabó por preguntar a Francia lo más calmado que pudo:

―¿Estabas pensando en algún país en el momento en el que tocamos la lámpara?

―¿Un país? No, simplemente pensé que no me gusta el calor húmedo que hace en Londres en verano. Solo pensaba en un lugar frío ―respondió Francia de modo simple―. ¿Qué era esa lámpara, Inglaterra?

―Un traslador. ―Como notó que el otro ponía cara de no entender, especificó―: Es un objeto mágico que te lleva a donde quieras con sólo pensar el sitio en cuestión.

Francia pareció estar analizando lo que le había dicho, hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta.

―¿Esa cosa que aparece en la película de Harry Potter? ―cuestionó incrédulo, e Inglaterra únicamente asintió.

Ante la afirmación, Francia creyó que no quería seguir indagando sobre las cosas raras con las que siempre andaba tratando la nación vecina, solo se preguntaba por qué el hombre tendría un objeto como ese en el salón de su casa, a la vista de cualquiera. Inglaterra no pensaba contarle que se le había olvidado guardarlo tras la limpieza del desván que había hecho (pues era un descuido suyo), así que Francia se quedaría con la duda.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del tema, estaban demasiado metidos en encontrar algo que se pareciese a una ciudad o pueblo, o algo similar y habitable. Tras cerca de otras dos horas más de caminata, acabaron entrando en… Bueno, no estaban seguros de cuál de las tres opciones anteriores era, pero había casas y, al ya estar amaneciendo, se podían encontrar a gente deambulando por las calles.

Inglaterra y Francia se miraron confusos, sin saber a dónde habían ido a parar, hasta que reconocieron el idioma que estaban hablando unas jóvenes que pasaron por el lado de ellos con maletas a la espalda.

―¿Español? ―pronunció Francia, sin dirigir la pregunta a nadie en particular―. Pero esto no es España… Mi querido amigo se tiene que estar asando de calor en estos momentos.

―Y España tiene la misma hora que tú, aquí parecen tener varias horas menos. Podría ser alguna de sus antiguas colonias ―afirmó Inglaterra al final, y Francia lo corroboró.

―A juzgar por el frío, pongamos que estamos en el hemisferio sur. ¿Y si preguntamos a alguien?

―¿Con tu perfecto español?

―No, con el tuyo ―repuso Francia con una sonrisa, pues estaba bastante seguro de que el conocimiento de ambos del idioma era igual de nulo.

Inglaterra se ahorró su respuesta y volvió a ponerse en marcha a ningún lado en particular, siendo seguido por Francia. Podía asegurar que en alguna parte de aquel pueblo, ciudad o lo-que-fuera tenía que haber alguien que hablara inglés ―¡era el idioma universal! Hasta un hispanohablante debía conocerlo― y pudiera ayudarlos a regresar a Europa. Era solo cuestión de dar con la persona indicada.

Intentó hacerse entender con varias mujeres de mediana edad, que parecían venir de hacer la compra diaria; el nivel de inglés de la mayoría de ellas no pasaba del «I'm sorry». También quiso probar suerte con gente más joven o que aparentara un grado cultural más alto, pero estas personas ni se detenían, excusándose con un «I'm in a hurry, sorry».

―Sí, sí, me queda claro que aquí todos os disculpáis estupendamente ―se quejó, bufando de mala gana―. Luego, encima, dirán que los ingleses somos los desagradables…

―¡Oh, Dios mío, no!

El grito de Francia lo alertó y, dejando a un lado las críticas sobre aquel desconocido país, se volvió hacia él en posición de ataque, por si acaso tenía que salvar el cuello a la rana inútil nuevamente.

―¿Qué pasa, Francia? ―exclamó con preocupación, y esta aumentó cuando se percató de que el hombre miraba con expresión horrorizada el móvil entre sus manos.

―Inglaterra… ―lo nombró en un susurro que hizo al mencionado acercarse a él. Francia se mordió el labio y, cuando lo tuvo a su lado, añadió―: El BlackBerry Messenger no funciona aquí.

Un proceso de análisis a aquella situación se produjo en la mente de Inglaterra. Analizó y analizó antes de colocarle una mano en su hombro, en lo que Francia pensó en un principio que era una muestra de apoyo. Poco tardó en darse cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba, cuando el agarre de Inglaterra se hizo más doloroso.

―¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza? Estamos perdidos de la mano de Dios; en un país en el que no nos entienden, donde, lo más seguro, nuestras monedas no valgan una mierda (y como si lleváramos gran cosa en los bolsillos), y tú preocupado porque no te va la jodida aplicación esa ―le reclamaba al tiempo que lo zarandeaba de la ropa―. ¿Entrenas para ser subnormal?

―¡Ya, Inglaterra, ya! Me estás levantando dolor de cabeza con tanto grito y… ¡deja de agitarme!

Solo entonces Inglaterra lo soltó. Lo miró con expresión seria, pero Francia no pudo verla durante mucho tiempo ya que el otro país se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, nuevamente, sin rumbo fijo. Pensó que Inglaterra lo hacía para dar más dramatismo a la situación o para demostrarle su indignación; fuera por lo que fuese, decidió ir tras él.

―No me sigas ―le ordenó de pronto al sentir sus pasos detrás, frenando en seco.

―Venga, Inglaterra, ¿te has enfadado de verdad? Solo pretendía ver si podíamos conseguir ayuda así, pero luego he caído en que la conexión no va fuera del país.

―Pues di eso como todo el mundo, demonios, no que siempre tienes que dar la nota.

Francia parpadeó confundido en un principio, pero luego, creyendo que todas sus dudas habían desaparecido de pronto, avanzó hacia Inglaterra y lo abrazó por la espalda.

―Oh, amor, lamento haberte preocupado. No debí gritar de ese modo habiendo notado lo histérico que estás desde que hemos llegado y… Por favor, espero que no vayas a usar ese puño contra mí; sabes que era broma lo de histérico. Y esas cosas duelen, en serio. ―El cambio repentino en su voz, de empalagosa y falsamente arrepentida a asustada y arrepentida de verdad, logró que Inglaterra soltara una risilla divertida.

Se liberó de los brazos de Francia y se volteó. Hizo amago de ir a darle un puñetazo, pero cuando Francia, por reflejo, ya había cerrado los ojos, desempuñó su mano y le dio apenas un pellizco en la mejilla.

Francia pegó un gritito y volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo de forma confusa.

―Parece que va a llover ―dijo Inglaterra tranquilamente, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido―. Mejor seguimos buscando luego y nos metemos en algún lado antes de que… ¿Nieve?

Ambos miraron al cielo, y lo que en un principio eran únicamente pequeños copos blancos y distantes entre sí, pronto se convirtió en una nevada que helaba todo a su paso. Tuvieron que correr y correr hasta refugiarse bajo el techo de un edificio con anchas y altas escaleras frente a la entrada, en las que se sentaron una vez se vieron a salvo de las contradicciones meteorológicas.

Pasaban los minutos y, al contrario a lo que ambos deseaban, la nieve se iba acumulando, sin dar muestra de detenerse en las próximas horas. Inglaterra maldijo por lo bajo al clima, al día y a Francia, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo en busca de calor, y aunque el otro país escuchaba las críticas, también observó el gesto.

―Ven aquí ―le dijo Francia, atrayéndolo hacia sí en un abrazo que no obtuvo resistencia.

Podía sentirlo temblar ligeramente, por lo que no tardo en comenzar a frotar sus manos contra los brazos de Inglaterra, buscando que entrara en calor. Miró al cielo, preocupado porque el tiempo no cambiara pronto. ¿Y si morían allí congelados, en aquel desconocido país, porque nadie pudiera socorrerlos? Seguro que el hombre entre sus brazos lo perseguía incluso después de muerto para culparlo por todo aquello; sí, seguro, si morían allí… Inglaterra no se callaría cuando volvieran a la vida horas más tarde.

Francia empezó a preocuparse más incluso cuando, pasados veinte minutos ―solo veinte minutos, pero que él sintió como tres horas―, se dio cuenta de que Inglaterra no respondía. Miró hacia él y su reacción fue inmediata al verlo con los ojos cerrados.

―¡Mi amor! ―exclamó, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho―. ¡Oh, por favor, no! No me abandones, no me dejes solo en este mundo de pesares sin ti, ángel mío. ¡Siento el aire abandonar mis pulmones! ¡No puedo respirar, no puedo respirar, no…!

―Cállate la puta boca, Francia, y déjame respirar a mí ―dijo Inglaterra, soltándose de sus brazos, para después mirarlo de forma seria y apuntarle con el dedo―. Ya, ¿queda claro? ¡Ya! No estoy dispuesto a aguantar más estupideces por tu parte. A la próxima te dejo aquí y me voy yo solo.

―Encima que solo estaba preocupado por ti. Eres un desconsiderado, Inglaterra; yo exclamando a los cuatro vientos que no me dejaras y tú, encima, echándomelo en cara.

―¿Pero es que acaso ves normal ir gritando eso por ahí solo porque tenga los ojos cerrados? Me has despertado a las siete de la mañana a la fuerza, lo normal es que tenga sueño.

―¡Te creía muerto por congelación! ¿Qué voy a saber yo? Tú eres de levantarte siempre temprano, también es casualidad que hayas decidido cambiar de costumbres justo el día que voy a tu casa.

Inglaterra no respondió de forma inmediata. Arrugó los labios y se levantó de golpe, bajando algunos escalones en lo que se paseaba de un lado a otro de las escaleras.

―Bueno, pues hoy sí tengo sueño. He dormido poco. Eeeh… Trabajo ―se excusó.

Francia enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con clara desconfianza. Le estaba mintiendo, y el porqué le despertaba mucha curiosidad. Lo fue viendo bajar cada vez más, hasta una altura en la que el techo ya no cubría, y cuando le iba a advertir de que se mojaría, la expresión en la cara de Inglaterra le extrañó.

Miraba hacia arriba, a alguna parte de la fachada del edificio que él no alcanzaba a ver con la techumbre. Se vio incrédulo en un principio, para poco a poco irse formando una sonrisa en su boca.

―Mi Union Jack.

―¿Inglaterra?

―¡Mi Union Jack! ―exclamó, devolviéndole la mirada a Francia―. ¡Un consulado británico!

Para cuando Francia comprendió a qué se refería, Inglaterra ya había subido corriendo las escaleras para entrar al edificio, no tardando más de cinco segundos en ir tras él. Observaron el lugar cuidadosamente antes de ir avanzando hacia una ventanilla con el letrero de 'Información', inventando y poniéndose de acuerdo por el camino en la historia que les relatarían a aquellas personas.

―Buenos días ―saludó Inglaterra al hombre del otro lado del mostrador, al que Francia prefirió guiñarle un ojo a falta de más entendimiento―. Verá, esto le podrá resultar extraño, pero hemos tenido un accidente con nuestro aeroplano. Hemos ido perdiendo altura poco a poco y hemos venido a parar a las afueras de este… municipio. Resulta que no sabemos dónde estamos porque llegamos volando desde… ―miró a Francia en busca de un auxilio que no encontró―… muy lejos. Sí, llevábamos como días en ese aeroplano.

Inglaterra escuchó a Francia repetir en un susurro la palabra  _días_  con gran interrogante, por lo que recibió un codazo disimulado. Se fijó en que el hombre también lo observaba, receloso, y le sonrió lo mejor que supo.

―Pues se encuentran ustedes en Villa Mercedes, caballeros ―les respondió.

―Villa Mercedes ―repitió Inglaterra, aún confuso―. ¿Dónde es eso exactamente?

El hombre volvió a mirarlo como si se hubieran escapado de un psiquiátrico. ¿Desde dónde habían llegado volando esos dos?

―Villa Mercedes, en la provincia de San Luis, Argentina.

―Oh, preciosa tierra Argentina ―comentó Francia en su propia lengua, por lo cual su interlocutor no pudo entenderlo.

Inglaterra le agradeció su respuesta al señor y agarró a Francia del brazo para alejarse del mostrador a una parte en la que no hubiera nadie.

―¡Que estamos en Argentina!

―Ya lo sé, estaba contigo hace un segundo cuando lo ha dicho ese amable caballero ―contestó Francia sin entender la alteración de Inglaterra.

―Pero ¿cómo demonios se supone que salgamos de aquí? ―cuestionó, cercano a la histeria.

―Bueno, querido, te recuerdo que tienes un teléfono móvil muy útil que si bien no te deja conectarte a Internet, imagino que sí que te permitirá realizar llamadas ―explicó con ligera ironía―. Solo llama a tu jefe y pídele que nos consiga un avión o algo.

La nación inglesa quedó boquiabierto mirando a Francia y asintió.

―Oye, a ratos se te ocurren buenas ideas y todo ―reconoció Inglaterra, ganándose un mohín de disgusto por parte del otro.

Inglaterra telefoneó y a los tres toques le respondieron. Estuvo un buen rato explicando la situación en la que lo había metido Francia, con más surrealismo que la versión narrada al hombre del consulado pues era la verdad:  _Francia y yo hemos amanecido en Argentina por arte de magia_. El otro país lo miró extrañado cuando lo escuchó maldecir tras pedir un avión.

―¿Y bien? ―le preguntó cuando cortó la llamada.

―Nos conseguirán el avión ―Francia fue a exclamar algo, aliviado, pero Inglaterra se adelantó―, el autobús y el hotel.

―¿El autobús y el hotel?

―Al parecer desde aquí no hay vuelos hacia el Reino Unido, por lo que mañana por la mañana cogeremos un autobús que nos llevará a Buenos Aires, y allí ya tomaremos el avión de las seis de la tarde. Por carretera tardaremos unas nueve horas hasta la capital, por eso te quiero despierto a las cinco de la mañana ―explicó, antes de volver a caminar hacia el mostrador.

Francia, mientras tanto, palidecía sin poder asimilar el tener que levantarse tan temprano. Se acercó a Inglaterra cual reo que se aproxima a la hoguera para que se ejecute su condena y esperó a que terminara de hablar para poder lloriquearle que no era sano para su piel madrugar. Pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo en ese momento, porque en cuanto Inglaterra se volvió hacia él, le metió prisa para que caminara. Ya se prepararía mejor la dramatización cuando estuviera muerto de sueño al día siguiente.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―indagó Francia.

―Al hotel donde nos quedaremos esta noche ―informó―. Salía más barato uno de aquí que de Buenos Aires.

―¡Qué rácanos!

―Ya han hecho más que alguna rana inútil, encima que es por tu culpa que estamos aquí, ¡so manazas! ―le reprochó, y aunque Francia reclamó algunas cosas por lo bajo, sabía que no tenía excusa.

Aunque Inglaterra había preguntado por la dirección del hotel en el consulado, les llevó cerca de una hora dar con el sitio. Siendo que continuaba nevando, ambos se pusieron empapados cuando la nieve se derritió sobre sus ropas, lo que solo logró que Inglaterra llegara incluso más malhumorado al edificio. Y, por si fuera poco, tenía a Francia quejándose de que había visto en la puerta que solo tenía una estrella. ¡Una estrella! ¡Él no podía estar en un hotel con menos de cuatro!, había gritado ese jodido idiota. Que le zurcieran.

Tuvo que agradecer que al menos se callara cuando preguntó por la reserva hecha hacía una hora a nombre de Arthur Kirkland; supuso que estaría preocupado por si, encima, tenían problemas con el hotel ―aparte de su baja categoría, ¡qué poquísimo caché!, hubiera insistido Francia―. Por suerte no hubo ninguno y la recepcionista les entregó su llave. En cuanto subieron a la habitación, Francia se comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

―¡¿Pero qué haces, imbécil?! ―gritó Inglaterra―. ¿Cuál es tu maldita necesidad de estar desnudo en todo momento?

―Cielo, tengo la ropa chorreando, la voy a poner a secar mientras me doy una ducha ―se excusó, indignado―. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo o pillarás un resfriado que Estados Unidos vendrá a aliviar a base de hamburguesas, y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

―Lo que no quiero es tener que verte así cada dos segundos ―repuso, más calmado. Ignoró el «pero si te encanta» de Francia y se dirigió al cuarto de baño―. Yo me quedo con el albornoz, tú dúchate y te secas con las toallas ―le comunicó al salir de la habitación con dicha prenda.

―¿Por qué te tienes que quedar tú con el albornoz?

―Porque tú te vas a duchar primero, es lo justo. No pretenderás que me quede a esperar aquí, con lo que tú tardas en lavarte, solo con una toalla de abrigo ―se quejaba mientras se quitaba su camiseta y la dejaba junto a la ropa de Francia para ponerlas luego a secar.

―Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no te bañas conmigo? ―le propuso, yéndolo a abrazar por la espalda mientras el otro se desabrochaba el botón del pantalón―. Ni que fuera la primera vez.

―Te prefiero ver poco hoy ―escupió, mordaz, y se libró del agarre.

Francia lo miró desilusionado pero sabía que era en cierta parte responsable del enfado que cargaba el otro, así que, sin querer empeorarlo, se rindió y se metió a la ducha.

Como Francia sí que se tardó un buen rato bajo el agua, Inglaterra aprovechó para encender el calefactor de aceite de la habitación y poner la ropa sobre él para que se secara. Estuvo sentado cerca de él vigilando que no se quemara y, de paso, buscando descongelarse un poco. El calor consiguió amainar un poco su mosqueo.

―Tu turno ―le dijo Francia al salir del baño.

Inglaterra se levantó y entró después de indicarle al otro que cuidara la ropa. No tardó dentro ni la mitad de lo que había durado Francia, aunque sí se estuvo un poco más de lo normal en él porque el agua caliente le vino como un regalo divino. Para cuando terminó de asearse, fue a buscar su ropa esperando que esta ya estuviera mínimamente menos húmeda. Lo estaba, pero no lo suficiente.

—Si te la pones así, te pondrás enfermo —le advirtió Francia, leyéndole el pensamiento.

Inglaterra lo miró de reojo antes de volver a dejar la ropa sobre el calefactor e ir a sentarse en un sillón.

—El sofá es de dos plazas.

—Tu culo se ajusta perfectamente a él, sí.

—Inglaterra, no vas a estar enfadado toda la vida, ¿verdad? Venga, recuerda que hoy es un día importante para mí y estoy pasándolo contigo.

—¿Te vas a quejar encima de estar pasándolo conmigo?

—¡No me he quejado! Estoy diciendo justamente que… —se interrumpió y lo pensó mejor—. Salgamos cuando la ropa se seque.

—Es ropa de verano y está nevando —le recordó, señalando la ventana.

—Bah, ¿y?

—¿Cómo que «y»?

—Somos países, no vamos a morir por un poco de frío.

—¿Qué te has fumado, Francia?

—Lo que siempre fumo: amor.

Inglaterra puso la vista en blanco, considerando que Francia no era Francia sin soltar el comentario cursi del día. Bufó por lo bajo, masculló: «dosis industriales, ya», y se levantó del sillón para ir a sentarse en el sofá en el que estaba su acompañante. Fue rápidamente recibido por unos brazos que atraparon su cuello cariñosamente.

—¿Y es necesario salir? —volvió a preguntar Inglaterra, sin llegar a corresponder el abrazo porque era más divertido mantener su expresión enfurruñada como llevaba todo el día haciendo.

—No es necesario, pero estamos en Argentina. Y hay nieve. Jamás he celebrado un 14 de julio nevado.

—Porque en Europa no nieva en julio.

—Por eso, ¿no se te antoja?

—¿Morir congelado jugando con la nieve porque tú tengas ganas de hacer el chiquillo? Por supuesto, ¿qué te hace pensar que no se me antoja semejante idea?

Francia se rio pese a la burla porque creyó distinguir cierto tono bromista.

—Bien, cambiemos la pregunta: ¿aceptas salir o no, aunque no sea tu plan ideal?

Silencio. A Francia no le importaba cuánto se tardara, porque sabía la respuesta de antemano.

—Idiota —le respondió Inglaterra al fin, exhalando un hondo suspiro.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —consideró, y tras un beso en la mejilla, se separó de él para levantarse.

Como Inglaterra lo vio dirigirse al baño nuevamente, se tiró a lo largo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Volvería a tardar, supuso, porque Francia siempre tardaba siglos en arreglarse, así que pensó en echarse una pequeña siesta. Al despertar, casi dos horas más tarde, recordó por qué no le gustaba dormir por la tarde: ese mareo y esa desorientación después de que dos horas parecieran tres siglos sumido en un sueño maldito. Se estiró, se levantó del sofá y buscó su ropa para cambiarse.

—Deja que tu ropa termine de secarse y ponte mejor la que te he dejado en el sillón.

Inglaterra se fijó entonces en los vaqueros, la camiseta de manga larga y el jersey que habían sido depositados sin cuidado en el mueble.

—Pedí a los del hotel ropa de abrigo —informó Francia para despejarle los interrogantes que se estaban formando en su cabeza—, pero al parecer no tenía nada mínimamente menos… espantoso, del año catapum e hiriente al buen gusto.

—Al menos es ropa de invierno —repuso Inglaterra, a quien tampoco le parecía tan horrible. Ese jersey tenía un color verde oscuro muy bonito, y los rombos granate quedaban bien también.

Cuando se vistió, se dio cuenta de que Francia también se había visto obligado a ponerse esa ropa  _de mal gusto_ , por ello antes de salir se colocó un sobretodo oscuro que le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido con semejante atuendo del siglo pasado, como lo catalogaba él.

En la calle, la nevada ya se había detenido, pero había dejado tras ella un manto blanco y espeso sobre el suelo. Aquello solo mejoró el humor de Francia, que parecía un niño agachándose para recoger nieve y amenazar a Inglaterra con lanzársela. El otro país tenía que conformarse con «seguir ignorando sus tonterías», como él decía. O se le hubiera hecho fácil seguir ignorándolas si acaso Francia una de las veces no hubiera cumplido su amenaza de tirarle la helada bola a la cara.

—¡Imbécil, ¿qué haces?! —gritó.

Francia solo reía, aparentemente muy divertido por la cara roja del frío que tenía el otro. Inglaterra, quien no pensaba perder nunca una batalla contra su eterno rival, se agachó también para formar una bola de nieve y arrojársela a Francia, con la mala suerte de que este pudo esquivarla al prever el ataque. Aquello significó la guerra. Cual dos chiquillos, comenzaron a lanzarle el uno al otro incontables bolas de nieve, y ya no competían únicamente por alcanzar con ella a su rival, sino por quién hacía el proyectil más grande. Lo que en un principio fueron pequeños montoncitos de hielo comprimido, terminaron por convertirse en grandes armas de destrucción, como llamó Francia a la última bola que le lanzó su oponente. Para su suerte, también logró esquivar aquella; para su desgracia, dio de lleno en la calva de un hombre corpulento que se volteó para encarar a su agresor.

Por instinto de supervivencia francesa, tomó de la mano a Inglaterra y echaron a correr para salvar su integridad, mientras reían por el terrible fallo del lanzador y la expresión de la pobre víctima. Corrieron y corrieron lo suficiente como para entrar en calor, y solo se detuvieron cuando se supieron a salvo.

—Ese ataque fue a matar —le reclamó Francia, divertido, y antes de que Inglaterra pudiera responder nada, lo tomó de la cara para besarlo—. Siempre te tomas demasiado en serio cualquier lucha contra mí.

—Porque no me puedo permitir perder en nada contra ti —se excusó Inglaterra, que no perdió la sonrisa de los labios por la acción del otro. Al contrario—. Tampoco tú puedes hablar.

—Porque no me puedo permitir perder en nada contra ti —lo imitó.

Inglaterra sonrió con arrogancia, porque le gustaba saberse un rival más que digno de aquel país. Francia volvió a besarlo, y él lo correspondió con gusto, hasta que se escuchó la queja provenir del estómago británico. Se separaron y su pareja le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—No hemos almorzado, ¿tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

—Te recuerdo que yo tampoco he desayunado, no sé si tú comiste antes de llegar a mi casa.

—Lo hice. Ven, vamos a…

—¿Con qué dinero, Francia? —lo interrumpió, enarcando una ceja.

Francia quedó pensativo un momento, pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

—Supongo que el precio del hotel cubre el almuerzo y la cena, ¿no?

—Y yo supongo que la hora del almuerzo ya ha pasado, pero todavía queda un par de ellas para la cena. No creo que el restaurante esté abierto a cualquier hora para nosotros —consideró Inglaterra.

Francia miró el cielo, que ya comenzaba a recuperar el color de la noche. Parecía mucho más tarde de lo que era realmente, lo que le imaginaba que era por el horario invernal.

—Pero da igual —añadió entonces Inglaterra—. Puedo aguantar.

—¿En se…?

—En serio. Además, hay algo más… Bueno, no más importante que el hecho de que pueda o no comer, porque tampoco es que valgas tanto, rana. Pero si hay algo más —explicó.

Francia arqueó las cejas con intriga.

—¿Algo más? ¿El qué?

—Algo que yo… Algo que… En fin, que quería darte —respondió, titubeante, y comenzó a rebuscar en el pantalón. Sus movimientos se entorpecieron más cuando vio la sonrisa de Francia—. No te sonrías.

—Perdón —ironizó, adoptando una expresión falsamente seria—. Por cierto, Inglaterra, si no encuentras mi regalo posiblemente sea porque ese no es el pantalón que tenías puesto cuando vinimos acá.

Inglaterra se reprochó mentalmente el despiste, avergonzado. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos ya que no iba a encontrar nada en ellos, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Fue seguido por Francia, quien iba encantado por la turbación del otro país y sabiendo que tenían un regalo para él. No le costó deducir a dónde se dirigían, y vio que acertó cuando se hallaron nuevamente en la habitación del hotel. Esperó pacientemente con la sonrisa en la boca a que Inglaterra sacara un pequeño sobrecito del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordenó, sin sacar todavía el regalo del sobre.

Francia obedeció de inmediato. Aguzó el oído con el sonido del sobre abriéndose y los pasos de Inglaterra dirigiéndose atrás de su cuerpo. Pronto sintió como le colocaba en el cuello lo que imaginó que sería un colgante.

—Ya.

Al abrir los ojos, se fijó en la gargantilla de la que pendía un colgante de plata que simulaba los pétalos de una rosa. Francia tuvo que contener la risa porque sabía que aquello avergonzaría más al ya sonrojado Inglaterra. Lo que fue incapaz de contener fue el comentario:

—¿Se supone que yo soy el cursi de la relación?

—Cállate. Y si no lo quieres, dámelo y me quedo yo con los dos —le respondió Inglaterra, torciendo el gesto.

—¿Los dos?

—No me pienso poner el mío.

—¿Has comprado uno para ti?

—Sí, pero no me lo pienso poner.

—Déjame adivinar de qué es —dijo Francia, sonriendo al ya suponerlo, y se dirigió al sillón en el que estaban sus otros pantalones—. ¿Lo has traído?

—Sí, pero ya digo que no me lo pienso poner.

—No pasa nada, yo te lo pongo.

Inglaterra calló, y Francia quiso tomar su silencio como que era aquello lo que buscaba. Sacó del bolsillo un sobre igual el anterior que solo variaba en el color para que su dueño pudiera identificar cuál era cuál. Lo abrió y comprobó con la misma sonrisa que había vuelto a acertar. Se trataba de una gargantilla del mismo diseño que la que le había puesto a él pero el colgante consistía en una flor de lis del mismo metal.

—Lo sabía.

—Conste que la cursilada es únicamente por ser tu cumpleaños, y si me lo pones, lo tendré puesto únicamente el día de hoy por darte el gusto. Ni pienses que me lo dejaré mañana o cualquier otro día del año.

—Entiendo, vale, es un collar que has comprado únicamente para ponerte todos los 14 de julio, me parece bien —respondió, acercándose a Inglaterra para colocarle la gargantilla—. Gracias por darme el gusto de dejártelo puesto el día de hoy, amor.

—No me hago responsable si no te doy el gusto de seguir con boca el día de hoy, amor —ironizó, cansado de que cualquier cosa que dijera Francia solo lograra avergonzarlo más.

Francia, más que encantado con su regalo y con la actitud de Inglaterra, le dio un afectuoso y agradecido abrazo que el otro país correspondió sin mucho ánimo. Le dio un beso en el cuello, susurró un «gracias» y estuvo por añadir un «te quiero» si su pareja no lo hubiera interrumpido.

—Digas lo que digas, nada te va a librar de levantarte mañana a las cinco de la mañana, manazas —le recordó.

Francia, dramático como solo él, se separó mordiéndose el labio y expresión de cachorro abandono.

—No me hagas esto, Inglaterra, que es mi cumpleaños…

—Tu cumpleaños es hoy, no mañana —señaló el otro, sin echar cuenta a sus súplicas, y caminó al sofá para ponerse a ver el televisor y demostrarle así que iba a seguir ignorando cualquier otra cosa que dijera.

—Oh, pero vamos, no seas así —insistió Francia, yendo tras él—. ¿Al menos me darás una noche de amor sin medidas?

—Nada de sexo, tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—¡¿Pero por qué eres así?!

Francia se seguiría lamentando hasta horas más tarde por tener el peor (pero más cursi) amante de la historia. Inglaterra, por supuesto, continuaría pasando de él y cumpliría su palabra hasta el último momento. O tal vez no, porque con Inglaterra nunca se sabía y perfectamente podía ceder a darle esa noche de  _amor sin medidas_  como le pedía. Podía ser que fuera así, que a la mañana siguiente se levantaran más tarde de lo planeado por desvelarse aquella noche y que estuvieran a punto de perder el autobús y el vuelo.

Siempre podían quedarse haciendo turismo en Buenos Aires un nevado 15 de julio.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de años, lo prometido es deuda. Regalo con retraso para Alega.
> 
> Como ya advertí arriba, este fic no tiene mucho sentido. De hecho, me he inventado totalmente que existe un consulado británico en Villa Mercedes; espero que no os importe mucho. (O en verdad no sé si me lo he inventado o no. Yo he buscado por Google, pero no me sale nada.)
> 
> ¿Espero que os guste?


End file.
